What would it take?
by WatchTheSunset
Summary: Sebastion has come back from Angela, but something isn't right...his wounds won't heal and there has to be a cause.  But, is Ciel willing to accept the only cure? Chapter 11 is up! XD Please review
1. Chapter 1: Preview

his is on the storyline of the ANIME. About the time sebastion got back from being tortured by Angela. Except, from then all out, nothing is really relevant at all.

Hmm, well this preview was written when I totally sucked at writing..not such a great preview. Just ignore the terrible writing from CHapter 1-2. I should try to update it.

* * *

"Sebastion, come to me!" shouted Ciel. That moment, the black butler appeared, knocking out all the forces and getting to his Bocchan's side. Everything should have been normal, perfect and fine once again. But it wasn't. Generally speaking, Sebastion was a demon and as he was, the wounds from the whip should have healed quickly, leaving no scars behind, but in this one case…they did not.

"Sebastion…you're bleeding and you-" Ciel noticed the abnormality of his demon butler actually being hurt.

"I'm fine," Sebastion interjected, lying through his teeth and grimacing. The earl wasn't sure and pulled of the jacket and white-collar shirt to check. As the articles of clothing fell to the ground, it was very obvious he was not okay. Cuts and gashes adorned his pale white skin and there were bruises all over.

"W-what happened…to you?" Ciel was at a loss of words, "are you going to be…okay?"

_no I'm not, can't you see?_

"Hah…you sound worried, bocchan," the demon smiled in spite of his pains.

"Ha, I would never, but if you're not around, who would be my butler?" was Ciel's way of covering up any emotion. Putting a brave foot forward, Sebastion ended the topic with a short

"I will be fine." That was that. They turned to walk towards the mansion, but as Ciel made to move forward, there was a dull thud. He turned around curiously and as he did, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Liar."

* * *

Why do I even have a preview?


	2. Chapter 2: Discover the problem

This is on the storyline of the ANIME. About the time sebastion got back from being tortured by Angela. Except, from then all out, nothing is really relevant at all.

Anyone who reads this or follows it I LOVE YOU!

Now let's get to the goodies, shall we?

* * *

_They turned to walk towards the mansion, but as Ciel made to move forward, there was a dull thud. He turned around curiously and as he did, his eyes widened at the sight._

"_Liar."_

Ciel knew he was lying all along. Whatever could've done that to Sebastion wasn't good, obviously. The problem was indicated, but what to do next? How was he supposed to get home with a body and nothing? There was some luck in the matter, however, half a mile away was the undertaker's place. Well…maybe not so lucky, but still better than nowhere. Ciel managed to drag The unconscious demon towards the eerie shack and get him inside just as it was about to rain.

"Ehhhhhhh?" the undertaker looked at Ciel confused, but the expression quickly changed to a big smile when he realized the situation, "Kind of you to pay me a visit, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel flinched at the remark but kept his mind on the task.

"I need a favor, undertaker."

"A FAVOR? But, neh, you have to make me laugh~a good joke, Earl," complained the undertaker. The situation was pretty bad, seeing as Sebastion was the one with the jokes and he was the favor.

"I…can't right now, you see?" the boy motioned to Sebastion's unconscious body. The undertaker looked over and understood the problem. He hoisted Sebastion up and placed him on a wooden table.

"Ahhhh….I seee…well then, Earl, you're going to have to promize me something if you want your precious butler back!" Ciel had a bad feeling about this. The undertaker was pretty creepy and he probably had an equally creepy mind…full of disturbing thoughts and manical ideas,but, being in no postion to bargain, the Earl sat tight and listened to the request, "You are toooo uptight, ya know? All ya haves to do if I fix you're little pretty boy, here, is havvv some fuuunnnn…mmhmmm, fun! Ave some fun with im~."

"What…do you mean?" The little Phantomhive blushed profusely and turned away. Fun? FUN? FUN? He was appalled at the idea of have some "fun" with his butler. It didn't sound right and it probably didn't mean anything in someone's right mind, either. But he had to get sebastion back, so…he lied through his teeth.

"I…uhm…yeah…sure?" There was a creepy cackling laugh and the undertaker looked at the beautiful body on the table.

It was creepy for Ciel to watch and a little too graphic. The undertaker poked and prodded every little place there was to poke and prod. He stripped almost all the clothes off and took out a bunch of tools to examine. Ciel just turned away as the professional did things to Sebastion's body that he'd probably feel once he became conscious again.

"What a nice body, eh, earl?"

"uhm..sure…," he felt rather uncomfortable about the remarks directed towards his butler.

"Curves and all the right place, even if he is a guy and a nice *"

"yeah…wait..WHAT?" the undertaker hummed and chuckled.  
"ohh, nothing. You're too young for this sort of thing."

"Sure…"

"Oh my, just look at that chest…"

"WILLYOU CUT IT OUT?"

"Awww….but why? You jealous you can't touch him like this?" he licked the butler's neck.

"Oh shut it…" ciel turned as red as a rose.

"Well, I have diagnosed the problem."

"finally."

"It's simple really. He's just fainted to do lack of the substantial nutrients his body is standardized for. You don't feed him enough, Earl~~or he doesn't get enough sleep, you know, it's anyone's guess…"

"So just feed him and he'll be fine? Is that really all there is to it?"

"Not exactly, the energy loss really isn't something you'd feed him bread for…hmmm…I don't know, Earl~I dunno."

"Ugh, just take him back to the mansion."

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

What…was I supposed to do? The undertaker wasn't much help at all and I still had no clue what would help. We arrived at the mansion and the servants were in complete disarray. Probably because sebastion was hurt. To them, him getting hurt was unheard of. It was a big blow to their jobs too, seeing as he pretty much unscrewed them all up.

"What happened?" Finny and meirin inquired.

"Nothing. Just get him to a room, quick!"

"But-" They tried to argue and get an answer to the dying curiosity of what could hurt THE Sebastion.

"QUICK." The useless servants scurried off to bring him into a room where he could get some rest. I wandered into my room and began to murmer to myself…

"What was…the special energy? Why wouldn't Sebasiton's wounds heal? They should've closed immediately…is Sebastion going to be okay? Yeah…he has to be okay! He's a demon! He'll be fine. But what if he's not fine, then what would I do? I hope he's okay…wait…" My mind snapped back to reality…did I just say that I hoped he was okay? I didn't mean it to sound that…ugh, loving. Even if I did love him…oh god, here I go again! Why should I think of loving him? He's just going to eat my soul in the end, so feelings wouldn't matter, anyways…They really wouldn't, especially to him. He'd laugh at my stupidity, that smug bastard…

* * *

**normal POV**

Sebastion slowly began to open his eyes and comprehend the previous events. He had returned to bocchan, fainted, vaguely remembered the undertaker carrying him off ..god that was disgusting. Wait, why was his neck wet…oh EW! Well, he'd have to clean himself off for that one...big time.

"That is…vile and disgusting.," he whispered to himself. Oh, who was he kidding? He was a demon, the epitome of sin and he was talking about someone vile and disgusing. As he tried to get up, only then, did the events recur clearly and bring him back to the day. His wounds weren't healing, and they should be. Something was wrong and he knew what it was, oh he knew. But he wouldn't say. It was…

"Sebastion! You're awake! How are…you feeling better?" ciel burst in and roughly grabbed his shoulders and shook them desperately, expecting a response.

"Ah! I'm still recovering, be gentle." Chided Sebastion, pushing the young master off.

"I'll be fine? I'll be fine? I"LL BE FINE?" Ciel shouted angrily at his butler, " NO , YOU REALLY WON'T BE FREAKING FINE! YOU COLLAPSED! You lied to me! Liar! You said demons never lie…you said," the proud phantomhive, overwhelmed by emotions, collapsed near the bed, tears streaming down his wet face. Sebastion looked quizzically at the sight before him. Ciel. Crying. The scene was trying to register into his mind, but somehow it really couldn't. What was he crying over? Heh, well so much for no feelings. The butler sighed.

"Really, now, Young Master, is that any way to react?"

"SHUDDUP! You better be fine! Ahhh….!"

"I will be, bocchan."

"Liar, again," sniffled ciel, attempting to wipe away the tears from his face, "the undertaker said you wouldn't just be fine! I know you're a demon. What would help?"

_a soul_

"Nothing."

"No, what do demons—" ciel answered his own question and paused, eyes wide and comprehending the situation. A soul, Sebastion needed a soul and the contract wasn't fulfilled…what would happen? Nothing could be done.

"Ah, bocchan, you see now? Nothing can be done." His voice held a bit of regret and sounded as if he had just given up.

"Can't you just take someone's soul?" It sounded evil, but it was a plan and it might work if…he just contracted with someone else really quickly.

"Ah ah ah," Sebastion waved his slender finger, "not without their consent, no and I can't have multiple contracts, otherwise our covenant breaks apart."

"But could you take, part…of a soul…in some way, like…"

Ciel leaned in dangerously close to Sebastion, so close he could hear a heartbeat and feel sebastion's breath on his face. It was a suggestive postion and ciel's mind raced on what would happen next, what was he thinking? This wasn't..a right postion….

"Like…?" queried Sebastion, smirking

* * *

cliffhanger!~~hee hee

reviews please! It helps my work get done faster when I have a motivation :3

I know I'm new, but please…only nice criticism, helpful criticism, no "you sucks"

Also…

I'm so sorry! This chapter was wayyy too short, but I'm not good at long series, cause my mind will just break up the pieces I am sooo sorry, but that's just my style…


	3. Chapter 3: Kissing and denial

:D :D

I'm so happy~

I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's awesome characters

Liscenced to Yana Toboso

I know it's been a while since I updated…I am SO SORRY DX but I don't always have enough time on the computer, cause of my damn language arts and math class…sigh…

well, enough waiting..here's the third chapter of "What Would it Take"?

* * *

"_But could you take, part…of a soul…in some way, like…"_

_Ciel leaned in dangerously close to Sebastion, so close he could hear a heartbeat and feel sebastion's breath on his face. It was a suggestive postion and ciel's mind raced on what would happen next, what was he thinking? This wasn't..a right postion…._

"Like…?" queried Sebastion, smirking

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I knew what I was thinking. I really did. But why didn't I want to accept those thoughts. The idea was so simple, and yet so complicated. On the one hand, Sebastian would be fine (hopefully) and the house would return to order. On the other hand, just the mentality of the fact of what I had done, would certainly tear me apart from the inside. What else could I do? There was no way I would let Sebastian stay in this state. There was work to be done around the mansion. If he wasn't there, who would clean up the messes Maylene, Finny and Bard always left? Half the mansion would be demolished by fire, torn apart and every fragile thing would break. Break into tiny little pieces, the mansion would, if Sebastian wasn't there. If any of this got out, my name, my ancestors name…the whole Phantomhive family would be shamed for generations. I would never show my humiliated face in public again and-

"Bocchan," Sebastian was smiling. But, it was not a smile of purity. Never that. No such thing would be seen coming from a creature such as him. It was the smile that could only come from a demon. The half smile/half smirk that indicated he knew what I was thinking, "Do not worry. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, what would I do if I could not even keep a secret?" He knew what I was thinking and he was ready to follow through on it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Using his teeth, Sebastian preformed his trademark action of pulling off his gloves. One by one, the soft pieces of cloth fell to the ground and fate focused on more important events.

The one occurring at the moment seemed the most significant.

The pure, innocent Phantomhive wasn't educated in these…types of activities. He had no idea how to begin this. It was easy. Deep breaths…

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

"As much as I am going to enjoy this, Bocchan, I'd like to hear it from you. Exactly what you are going to do," the demon smirked. He just HAD to make this more difficult, didn't he? Yes, I'm about to do something I'd never do again with him and he has to shove it in my face?

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't give me orders, whatever shall I know what to do?" That sly…clever….AGH! His remarks made me forget that he was actually very sick. I wanted to do so many things at that moment.

"I order you to take a part of my soul," The contract symbol on Ciel's right eye glowed.

"By means of?" Sebastian smirked.

"K-kiss-ki-kissi…kissing," as the words finally came out, Ciel blushed. He had actually said it…he had ordered Sebastian to kiss him.

"Yes, My Lord," the loyal servant replied. He reached out a hand and brushed the boy's cheek. All the while, the Earl was wondering how it would feel. Would it hurt? Or, maybe it would be just like a normal kiss. Wait, normal? There was no such thing. As the demon leaned in, Ciel's cheeks colored a bright red. Here it was.

As their lips met, a warm sensation overcame the boy. This was nothing he had ever thought or dreamed about. It was so different…than anything. There was a little pain in his chest, but it came in small doses. He gradually came to ignore it. It was exhilarating, but he started to feel a bit faint after a while.

Obviously, Sebastion, living thousands of years, was experienced. He took lead and silently asked permission to enter his master's mouth. Ciel consented and moaned, grabbing the butler's shoulders for support. Although he was ashamed to admit it, this kiss felt…good. It was amazing and Sebastian knew it. His tongue moved in ciel's mouth expertly and knew exactly what part to be in at the right time. His skill stimulated the experience and earned more moans and groans from the young Phantomhive.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Being a demon, at this point, I was filled with so many "unclean" emotions. Lust took over. The one agreeing to this was my bocchan. Right within my grasp. If I could just tweak a thought or two, he would be mine for the night and-

What was I thinking? This was my young master. But I wanted more. I knew I wouldn't get it, but I wanted it.

Bocchan seemed to be enjoying himself. He was flushed and panting. Practically begging for more. I loved knowing that I could reduce this composed, high society earl to nothing but a moaning mess.

Be that as it may be, this was still a soul transfer. Energy made up a considerable amount of the soul and we had taken so much time that he could barely stand. It was delicious, but I couldn't keep going.

* * *

**Normal POV**

If Sebastian kept going, he'd probably kill his master. Seeing that, he pushed the beautiful boy away gently. For a moment, Ciel's royal blue eyes shuttered. Then, the lids closed, hiding away the opals underneath. Swaying, his body started to fall to the ground, but Sebastian caught him.

"Thank you, bocchan," A genuine smile appeared, a rarity in sebastian, but when it did appear, it meant something.

Walking to the master's bedroom, Sebastian chuckled to himself. It was amazing how much his master had given up for him. But that kiss…mhm…HIS ciel bocchan…his soul was delicious. Amazing. It topped anything he had ever had. That soul had experienced darkness, yet was still pure. His strong determination and honesty were key. He never had to make any excuses for his actions, unlike so many humans. They would justify unscenely actions with reasons made up by their minds. But this boy wasn't like that. If you were a pawn in his ever so long game, he would let you know. He didn't have to lie to make you feel special. No, he was Ciel Phantomhive and he was above all those other self-pitying mortals. Anyone who stood in his way, was crushed like a useless chess piece.

With these thoughts in mind, Sebastian had reached the room. He set down his master's frail frame on the bed and began to undress him. Shoes, socks, pants, vest, shirt… As soon as that task was finished, he opened the crimson covers and slid Ciel into their silken enclosures.

"Goodnight. Bocchan," remembering the events that had so recently occurred, he smirked and the willingness of his master. Even HE was not above the obvious human pleasure. Lust. At that note, he turned on his heel and began towards the door.

"Wait," a small, weak voice whispered behind him. There was no guarantee he had heard it, but he looked around anyway. Ciel was awake. Musing at how strong willed his master was, he replied.

"What is it, bocchan?" Ciel was attempting to prop himself onto a large pillow for support. His face was still flushed, obviously a mark from previous events and he seemed uncomfortably embarrassed.

"You will understand this," despite his appearance, he was being serious and his voice had a cold tone.

"Go on," the demon invited, his tone laced with poison. He knew now was a coverup explanation as to why this would never happen again.

"We will not make this a common practice. This will not happen again, unless it is completely needed and you will not comment or ever bring it up, either. This is an order, Sebastian," the contract flashed and Sebastian replied correspondingly.

"Yes My Lord," really, now. His bocchan really was quite amusing. He blew out the candles and walked out the door, shutting it behind him and closing out all light.

"Goodnight." There was no response from the butler, but somehow, Ciel knew he could hear.

* * *

Yaaay :D

I finally got it up muahahahah

So, thank you to all who read or follow or like or anything :]

I got 5 written reviews and 1 spoken review. That was my motivation to write and so, you guys must give me more motivation to write XO. Maybe 4 or 5 new reviews, if it's not too much to ask, please :3 for me?

Thank you

I love you too XD Also sorry i change POV so much, it's just funnnn :)


	4. Chapter 4: Would you like some help?

Okay. There is absolutely no excuse for my 5 month absence. I pretty much ignored this story forever and I am truly sorry, but you don't believe that, do you?

Ah, well…I'm very very very very very very very very sorry to anyone and everyone who decided to read or review this story.

_ forgiven?

Well, if not , I wrote this for you anyway.

Enjoy!

_"You will understand this," despite his appearance, he was being serious and his voice had a cold tone._

_"Go on," the demon invited, his tone laced with poison. He knew now was a coverup explanation as to why this would never happen again._

_"We will not make this a common practice. This will not happen again, unless it is completely needed and you will not comment or ever bring it up, either. This is an order, Sebastian," the contract flashed and Sebastian replied correspondingly._

_"Yes My Lord," really, now. His bocchan really was quite amusing. He blew out the candles and walked out the door, shutting it behind him and closing out all light._

_"Goodnight." There was no response from the black butler, but somehow, Ciel knew he could hear_

Sebastian's POV

"Ahh," I sighed as I returned to my room for the night. Bocchan was hilarious. He had put on quite a show for me this night, one never matched in my thousands of years living. It said so much about him and his hidden desires. And there were two huge reasons why.

Reason 1: He was kissing me frantically, and almost pleading for me to just take him right there and then. I mean, he was desperate. So much for being the proud head of Phantomhive and all the high and mighty things he would tell himself of all the time.

Reason 2: He was so clouded with lust that, well, he didn't exactly think straight and what I mean by that is that he chose to initiate this. I wasn't lying, of course, when I said I needed the energy. I never lie. My body really needed his energy and soul but the way he chose to give it to me could have been more negotiable.

Is there any logical reason why he should have to kiss me instead of just touching my arm, holding my hand, etc. Nope, there wasn't any, but he chose to kiss me. My sweet young master wanted to kiss me. It really was quite funny and if Demons could laugh I was laughing. He wasn't so innocent, I guess. Young master was not what you called innocent, though. He had seen more and learned more than most people would dare or want to, but he was very innocent in terms of…"sex". Today just crushed that thought, but, it must be normal in some way.

Of course no human is free of at least 3 of the seven sins~ He ordered me to take part of his soul by means of kissing and his order was law as long as I was bound to the contract, meaning I had no way to go against it. It was amusing that I seemed like the innocent one, forced into an act.

And hence, I decided I would have fun seeing how he reacted to the previous night. It should be another good show.

Ciel's POV (in the morning ;) )

I didn't want to get up. I knew it was morning and I knew I had duties to attend to, but I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to do my work or see my servants wrecking a five hundred thousand dollar vase or most of all I didn't want to see Sebastian. He would probably smirk at me and even though I could order him to stop rubbing it in, he would still _know _and he would _think _about it. There's no way to order someone to do that.

I heard footsteps and I shoved my head into the ever-so-soft pillow and groaned. Not now I silently pleader, not Sebastian.

"Young master."

I didn't reply.

"Young master," the voice sounded more like a question than a greeting this time.

I grunted.

Apparently the person took that as an OK that I was awake and stepped closer, pulling open the blinds and letting the blinding light in. Somewhere far off a rooster crowed. I rolled over unhappily and squinted as the light shone into my eyes.

"Good morning," I looked up to see the smiling face of my demon butler. He always smiled. Why did he always smile? The world couldn't be that great, "You have an event planned for today. Very important, you see." He handed me the letter from the tray. It was probably another upper class idiot who wanted to show off their recent accomadations of wealth. Or marry of their daughter to some moron with even more money and power (undeserved, of course). That's just how life was.

I opened the letter and grudgingly read it:

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

I am holding a ball at my mansion for the utmost importance:

It is this Saturday from exactly 7in the evening to 11 in the evening.

My dear robin has eluded me once again and I intend to invite all ladies from all classes to this party in search of her. I am aware you are not a lady, but a ball cannot be held without a lord and a lady and so you must bring you recent fiancé; Elizabeth Middleford.

_Please consider this offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Viscount Druitt_

I looked the letter over numerous times in disgust. He had bribed his way out of police hands and now he was holding a ball just to find an underage girl to ravish. Really, now, he was getting sicker and sicker. I frowned at the golden embroidery and tossed it onto the silver tray, getting out of bed.

"Young master, will you be attending?" Sebastian looked at my half smirking and half questioning.

I blushed and remembered that terrible night where Viscount had called me his dear "robin". I looked up at Sebastian and glared at him. Judging from the look in his eyes, he was thinking about me in that dress.

"No, I will not wear that dress to the party," I said sternly and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Viscount Druitt will be disappointed," he mocked.

"I don't give a damn," I normally don't curse, being an "upper class citizen" and I always have to act proper and prim. But I needed to get across the point that I really didn't give a damn and that Sebastian should stop mocking me.

"Language, language. I must teach you more lessons. And speaking of which," he clapped his hands, " I must teach you how to dance once again, seeing as your skills have depleted since the last time you danced."

I grimaced. Why did dancing have to be such a big part of upper class life? It was boring and pointless. Sure, social events were okay, but dancing? Really? It was just a chance for people to flirt and blah blah blah.

Why couldn't chess be a part of upper class life, it was strategic, smart and simple. And besides the whole world was a chess board, just being played, except you're not supposed to say that. It's part of the silent deadly game that we all play. All of us and even those as ignorant as Lizzy were involved, whether they knew it or not. Those who knew how to play survived.

I put my mind off of this subject and turned to Sebastian.

"Let's get this over with," I got out of bed and he started to dress me. While he did I looked down at him, bored, and studied his face. I remembered what the undertaker had said.

_"You are toooo uptight, ya know? All ya haves to do if I fix you're little pretty boy, here, is havvv some fuuunnnn…mmhmmm, fun! Ave some fun with im~."_

Have some fun, right? I wondered if this was what he meant. That bastard! He probably knew what I had to do and I did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got what he wanted. Especially not something of this nature. He was completely, utterly sick. I tried to ignore the voice in my head telling me to screw it all and kiss my butler. Wait…WHAT? What did I just say? "screw it all and kiss my butler"? Great, now I was turning into a sick pervert. Idiot.

Although, the offer might have sounded the slightest bit, tiniest bit tempting as I glanced down at Sebastian's face. All the girls who met him seemed to notice something about him, something alluring and irresistible. Everyone who met him, well, I could go into detail about one night we went hunting for a murderer but I won't. I just kept looking at his face.

His crimson eyes were gorgeous and his face was perfectly sculpted. His hair fell perfectly across his face; enough to make it looked loose and enough to make it look neat. His skin was perfect, to say the least. There were no blemishes and I wondered if his perfection was just common among all demons. I would guess they had to be good looking if they wanted to attract "prey". When I looked at him I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and I think it was butterflies, but it was good, not bad. It was like excitement or happiness, I couldn't pinpoint it, but whatever it was, I wanted to know more.

He continued to slip off my pajamas and I sat still, feeling the tiniest bit awkward. I had never felt this awkward when he took of my clothes, but I suddenly became self conscious about my appearance and the fact that he was undressing me—it was an issue and it had to stop right now. I vaguely asked myself if it had anything to do with the butterflies that seemed to like forming in my stomach.

"Stop, Sebastian," I commanded. He was undressing me and I was realizing how gorgeous he was. Not a good combination. My mind decided to betray me right there and then, by sending many different pictures into my head. Not to say they weren't…hot, but-OH shut up, stupid subconcious. Immediately I saw images of Sebastian. Sebastian with his hands all over me. Sebastian with his face thrown back in ecstasy. Sebastian between my legs. Sebastian everywhere, in me, touching me and-

"What?" he looked at me in bewilderment. I was brought back to reality and my ears turned red. While he was in confusion, I took the chance to try and cross my legs to cover my hard on, which was not going away. At all. There was no way I could get those disturbing, yet sexy images out of my head.

Someone was going to notice.

"I said, stop undressing me."

Sebastian's POV

I looked at him in confusion, surprise and amusement. What could possibly be wrong with what I was doing. I was very sure I was doing it right and there was no reason for me to stop. Then I looked at his face. His ears were bright red and his cheeks had the ever so slight tint of red. Apparently, he was embarrassed. Another amusing thing to think about and add to the list of strange reactions and things bocchan had done.

What had ever caused this change? I undressed him all the time and he didn't care at all that I was seeing him naked. Well, his word was law, no time to disobey. I halted what I was doing but not before realizing something. Looking down, every so vaguely, I got the glimpse of Ciel Phantomhive's huge erection. He was attempting to cover it and I smiled at him suggestively.

"Would you like some help with that?" I offered as I pointed to it and smirked.

-sigh- It's chapters like the next one that remind me of why I rate my stories, "Ms"

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not a total perv, am I? Well, maybe I am since the next story shall have lemons, lemons, lemons

But that's not what my stories are all about. Plot bunnies like to hop in my head too!

Sometimes…

Well, anyway, thank you to reviewers!

Everyone who reads and doesn't review and even people who do review AND read

I totally love you and you give me motivation!

Because no one wants to do something when it's not appreciated ;)

Anywayz, thanks ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: That was Fun

DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BLAH BLAH BLAH

Warnings: very graphic lemon, very very graphic (if you don't know what a lemon is, you will veerrry soon, my friend)

Hiii~

Thank you, friends, and enemies maybe, for reading possibly reviewing

It builds momentum

Please review please please please

I already have the next chapter typed up and ready to serve, but first I have to get enough reviews, so therefore I am holding the chapter hostage until I get, say, 21 reviews?

So, there, here's your chapter- just keep swimmin' just keep swimmin' just keep swimmin'

* * *

_What had ever caused this change? I undressed him all the time and he didn't care at all that I was seeing him naked. Well, his word was law, no time to disobey. I halted what I was doing but not before realizing something. Looking down, every so vaguely, I got the glimpse of Ciel Phantomhive's huge erection. He was attempting to cover it and I smiled at him suggestively. _

"_Would you like some help with that?" I offered as I pointed to it and smirked._

-Ciel's POV-

I looked at him incredulously. What. The. Hell. What was the sick pedophile thinking? He should know his place as just a butler in the family…he should. I didn't know my place as just a master and unfortunately, more than ever I felt drawn to him. Not just "lust", either. It was kind of a fuzzy feeling but I knew it wasn't going to happen, so I just kept my mouth shut. I felt like there was something strange going on with my mind and it felt like it was warped and twisted all the wrong thoughts _again _came to mind. And _again_…

_They were full of Sebastian._

I think that it was all those thoughts' fault that I was evening getting this stupid "problem" in the first place. Maybe it was supposed to happen because of something I had learned when I was about 10. Sebastian had made me take what he called "health". It was confusing and quite thoughts about me.

You see, the logical part of my mind said: _He's just being a perverted demon. _embarrassing, but he was very _supportive_ to the idea and in the end…yeah. The point I'm getting to is that it's supposed to be "puberty" that makes me think this way. Good god, I hoped Lizzy wouldn't get these _Tell him you can take care of it yourself and ignore him. What would your relatives do if they knew what had happened in this bedroom, now. You would shame your family and your whole life would be wrecked by the same demon you gave up your soul to get help from._

The "logical" twisted warped part of my brain came up with another idea: _Just let him do it, besides he's a butler. He's there to take care of your needs. Of course it's fine and no one would have to know, just kill whoever does know. Even if they did _it cooed to me_. They would understand. I mean, just look at him with him gorgeous face and silky hair, nice build. Even your father would not turn that offer down, Ciel._

Must I say which side won the argument? I looked at my butler and tried to see what my warped mind had said. I had already studied these features before and if possible, they looked even more beautiful now. My eyes closed and, throwing my respect, logic and possibly my sanity out the window I let him help me with my "problem".

-Sebastion POV-

Young master closed his eyes and lay down on his bed. He wanted me to make the first move and I would gladly do as he wanted. This was a once in Ciel's lifetime chance to completely drown his thoughts out with pleasure. Though, his face looked tense and like it expected pain to come. Heh, like that would ever happen with me doing it, still I ran my hand soothingly down his back. He shivered a bit, but relaxed and the tension lifted. Good, his muscles were loose and prepared for the ecstasy that awaited him.

Most of bocchan's clothes were taken off and I easily slipped off the rest. I whispered into his ear, "It will feel amazing, so don't worry. Don't be so tense, my dear young master." Then I licked the shell of his ear and the fun began.

Lots of Ciel's reactions were so cute. He was a first timer at this and I loved how honest his body and surprisingly, he was. I smiled as I started to gently nip at his neck with my overly sharp teeth. He moaned and I licked around the small purple mark, teasing him. One interesting thing about him: his nipples were extremely sensitive. Most of my attention was focused directly on them, fiercly lapping them or nipping them. I was hoping that he couldn't think by now and by the looks of it, I was right.

Sweat poured down his forehead like raindrops and his face was flushed a delicate pink. His long lashes gracefully brushed against his face as he opened and closed his eyes, moaning, again and again. Every time I did something right, he would arch his back and pull my hair, silently asking for more. I was eager to give. My tongue swirled around his nipple and then, just as he was getting used to the sensation, I lightly bit it causing him to arch his back and pull me closer.

I decided to test his tolerance with below the belt experiences. As I explored other parts of his body, I moved my hand closer to his hot throbbing erection. The underwear didn't do a very good job of covering it and he was big for his age. I was going to look forward to this. First, I only stroked him once or twice slowly and without much pressure, and each time he responded positively with a loud moan or more precum. By strokes four and five my hand was already covered. Ah, pity I had not taken off my gloves. Oh well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind with this experience as a pleasant memory in the gloves' stead.

After I had judged he was ready, all my attention focused on his member. I stroked it with more pressure and speed, even experimenting with differently locations on it.

"Sebastian-I-Oh god, don't stop. Keep going…Can't..hold..," he screamed ecstatically, his cum flying all over. It would have ended there, but whatever was distracting him was a very persistent thought. I took this extra time as a challenge to see different parts and try different things. He didn't disagree as I dug my thumb into the slit on the head of his cock. In fact, he really enjoyed it and was bucking up against me to create more friction and pleasure. I stopped what I was doing and a thought occurred in my mind.

"Young master," I said, very prim and proper, "Are you sure we should be doing this? After all, I am a butler and you are the master. Is this proper to do so?" I was really testing his patience and stretching it to the limit. As well as his lust and desire for me, which would be interesting to see.

"Damn…Sebastian, you know very well that it's fine as long as no one hears and besides you're just helping me, right? Just helping me with my problem," he pronunciated every syllable in problem, right and just helping. He was playing the games and I loved it.

"Of course, young master. However, might you give an order as to what I am supposed to do next?"

"Anything," he panted, trying not to solve the problem himself at the moment, "that feels good."

"Humor me. Beg," I was really enjoying this and of course, why not enjoy it? I was a demon and his embarrassment and lust was my pleasure.

"I order you to make me feel good and make my problem go away," he turned red as he said the words, probably not even sure of it himself.

"Yes, my Lord," I smiled and continued what I was doing.

Now my attention was only on his rock hard cock. I pulled, twisted and stroked it carefully, listening to his soft mewls and groans. How cute. My hand cupped his balls and I lowered my head to them, flicking out my tongue and earning a loud gasp from him. We shuffled our position a bit. I knelt at the edge of the bed, while he lay back near the headboard. This really was entertaining, and next thing I knew, I'd be fucking him into his pillow. Obviously, with my seducing skills I would. He loved my tongue, so I gave him more of it.

Before he knew what was happening, I shoved his hard member into my mouth and as far back as it would go. My throat made the swallowing motion and he was a moaning mess already, I could feel his precum all over my mouth, dripping and wanting release. I kept using the swallowing motion and then started in with my tongue. Moving my head up more, I decided to test the sensitivity starting with the head. Bocchan's body quivered as I circled my tongue around the head and flicked the slit, slow and torturously. I started to squeeze and pump the length a little, before I traced the blue veins on his shaft down to his balls. He really was enjoying such a vulgar sport, but as I said it was just to "help".

He was obviously close to the edge, so I decided to end the fun.

Ciel's POV

I loved it and I felt myself nearing the edge. God, with every stroke I got louder and louder, but then he stopped again. To my annoyance, he smiled at me and then seductively licked his fingers. All I could do was watch and try not to blush ( I was failing miserably). He pushed one coated finger in (middle finger, the longest one, of course) and started to go in and out. It didn't feel as good as I thought it really would and I felt a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't even ready when he stuck two more in and started to move around, scissoring me harshly. It almost hurt and I cried out in pain. But he kept stroking my cock, faster now to distract me from the pain. When would it end? After what seemed like days, he found a certain spot that made me stop groaning in pain and made me cry out loudly. It felt like something exploded and the pleasure was amazingly intense. He kept on touching and harassing that one spot and I felt myself coming immediately, my cries muffled in the pillow.

Oh, god. What had I just let Sebastian do?

_It's okay. You didn't do anything bad, Ciel. Just let him take care of your problem, that's all._ If the voice had a face, it smiled at me.

* * *

I feel so weird

That's only my like...third lemon :)

Tell me if i did okay, because i've had to read a lot of lemons to make this lemon

*cough* disturbed a bit *cough*

thank you very much :)


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time

Thanks to those who support my writing and stories :D

Sorry for being late on the update!

but I'm really amazed that all the reviews are actually there, so good job reviewers and everyone!

Thank you! Just to show my thanks, I actually wrote an extra chapter, a bit short about "That Night" but it's not, er, the best? Anyways, just tell me what you think of it, please and as always thank you! XD :D

It really means a lot to me, as a writer

I do not own these characters or anything at all!

Thank you!

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I guess, like I said, to keep my reputation I had to attend the stupid party. I prayed to my non-existent god that the pedophile didn't recognize me. Lizzy was NOT helping my mood. All she did was point at me and tell me how uncute my clothes were.

"You'd look good in this, Shieru," she would say.

"uh huh."

"But SHIERU, you have to listen! I think you should wear this," she pointed to her sketchbook, which Nina had evidently done some work on and proceeded to point out the "cutest" outfits. I was ready to just slap her again, but refrained. I didn't need her to start bawling again. She was so annoying! Grow up already. It was hard to see the personality resemblance between her and her mother.

After a tortuous ride in the carriage, we finally arrived at the Viscount's mansion. There were probably hundreds of people and half of them were part of his sick business in the underworld. Che, of course they were.

Shoving our way inside, we found that it was lavishly decorated with all kinds of silk and gold. Just about every famous business man I knew was there. Everyone seemed to stare at us as we entered and I made my way over to some associates of mine. No doubt everyone had rumors of the "Earl Phantomhive" and his dealings with the underworld, but I didn't feel like hearing them. Even though, Lizzy me and Sebastian came as a group we got separated before we knew it.

I was stuck between a bunch of tall, handsome figures smiling arrogantly while they talked. When they finally looked down at me, one said, "Where's your father, _boy_?" I flinched, at the name. Why did everyone have to refer to me as a child, I wondered.

"Actually," I smirked at my comeback, "He's dead. I'm Ciel Phantomhive of the Funtom Company for toys and candy. It's nice to meet you Duke Arnold." He frowned at me and his "friends" gave me a disdainful look, which I ignored and looked around for Lizzy and Sebastian.

Lizzy was, of course, running around and pointing out all of the cute dresses and screaming girlishly. Really, I could not deal with this now. So, I ignored it. Ignore it and it will go away, I said to myself.

Then I scanned for Sebastian. My heart felt a tug as I found him in the middle of a huge swarm of upper class women. Could he, for once, not get noticed by all the women in the world? They were batting, I suspected, false eyelashes at him and flirting with him constantly. One started to innocently comb through her hair with long red plastic (again) fingernails. Another "accidently" dropped her blouse off, just to show her skin to him. Though he was completely surrounded, I completely and utterly doubted he was liking it. While he was looking as he always did with a smile on his face and acting charismatic, he certainly didn't look like he was having fun. I could just kill those women. Though I tried to convince myself it was just for their public disgrace.

Not because I was jealous, of course.

**Sebastian's POV**

I'm very good looking. And of course I knew it. Sluts came up to me batting their stupid eyelashes and pulling down their shirts in front of me. It's not that I didn't like that I was handsome, I just hated how every girl I met seemed to stick to me for it.

"Let's go to my place," a brunette with aqua blue eyes said to me, smiling and looking and me seductively.

_slut_

"No, you should come to mine," a blonde with her hair up adjusted her necklace just to fit right into her bra. She giggled innocently and touched my shoulder.

_Slut_

"Oh, come on handsome. You know you want to come to my place," a tall redhead stroked the side of my face and kissed my cheek, lingering there for just a bit too long.

_slut_

I responded with the same plastic expression on my face.

"Ladies," I said, feeling just a bit exasperated, "I'm afraid I cannot fulfill any of your wishes, you see, I must go back to my master. Yup, that was the truth. Right now I was getting very irritated but in this stupid class society, I was to show these sluts lots of respect. Great, short temper. I smiled again, watching them look disappointed. I started to walk away and towards my master, getting ready to apologize for us getting separated when a particularly drunk miss took to me and pulled me into a dark corridor.

This was just great.

I looked at her and frowned, trying to push the lady away. But she held fast. It's not that I couldn't break away, it was that I was afraid to hurt her pushing _much_too hard. She smiled drunkly and then kissed me. God, I could just taste the alcohol in her breath, but I pushed away quickly and started to make my way out with her in my hands, collapsed from drinking. Unfortunately, even though the path was secluded, I still could make out a small frame. One of a child, with his arms crossed and a look on his face I decided was between hurt, disgust and anger. Then I realized he must have seen that one little kiss and my failure to resist it.

"Sebastian?" his eyes were first wide and he looked about ready to cry, so I did what I could.

"It's not what it looks like—she just..," I started to say, but got cut off.

"Shut up," his eyes changed from weak and hurt to cold and angry. A hint of annoyance, "What were you thinking doing this? If you were caught, what would people say about the Phantomhive company? We would be shamed forever and just because you got caught making out with some stupid, helpless, drunk girl. I'm disappointed. This is not one of the things a butler from the Phantomhive family should be doing." He turned away and for a second I thought I could see a small tear in his eye.

"We're leaving."

**Ciel's POV (rewinded a bit to see his reaction)**

I couldn't find Sebastian and it was beginning to irk me. What was he doing? The last thing I saw him doing wasn't much of a confidence boost either. If he was off getting laid, I was going to…actually, I really wasn't going to do anything to him. I was, though I didn't want to admit it, kind of nervous. Maybe just a bit jealous of those stupid sluts. But what could I do?

Then I realized something strange.

How I felt when I was around, him: tingly.

How I felt when he touched me: flushed.

How I felt when other people touched him: jealous.

What did that mean? I wondered if that's what people called love, but I couldn't really bring myself to say it, even in my head because it hurt too much. He couldn't feel the same, obviously, because he was just a demon. He lived to make me, a human, suffer. And I was just not in his level. At all. Vaguely. Not in the least. I thought of something, and just that thought made me smile…a genuine smile.

When we kissed, I wasn't sure how he felt, but he really did seem to honestly like it and he was considerate enough to just…only take enough. Surely, he could've taken much more than he ought to have. And if I died from it, well, he had my soul already. So, why?

My heart skipped a beat as I realized all my questions had been answered. I understood why I always felt so annoyed when people got close to him and why he was so much more gentle than he should be with me. I really wanted to, desperately, wanted to tell him how I felt and I searched faster.

As I ran frantically, looking for him, I could feel my heart beat so fast it hurt, but I kept going. Finally, I found him, because I could hear his voice. That was odd. Why would it come from a secluded corridor? It didn't make any sense…

But then it did. It did make all the sense in the world. He was with that girl he had met a while back, from that one night we were trying to solve a murder and my heart sank. They were kissing an I'm pretty sure Sebastian was enjoying it because he wasn't trying to stop her at all, nope, he was just helping it get even deeper. Then he suddenly pushed her off and I knew he had spotted me when he turned, surprised and saw my lean frame, arms crossed and a certain look on my face. I knew it was all too good to be true and a voice inside my head said:

_Love is for idiots. Never fall, never get hurt. Stay like the cold Earl you were before you fell. And now you're going to get hurt, idiot._

It stung me how true those words were. I had fallen, for Sebastian and now I _was_ going to get hurt.

The funny thing was that this, all these emotions had occurred withing the probable time period of about 5 minutes. Strange how it worked.

* * *

Yup :D

Finally done with that chapter...

See you later, peeps


	7. Chapter 7: Bonus Chappie That Night

I don't own Black Butler…duhhhh

Let's see…this is just a flashback bonus for you guys because you're so amazing!

it's a bit short, so don't judge too harshly!

However, do tell me what about it you liked, or *sniff * what you didn't like...

Again, thank you for my reviews ^_^

This is a flashback of "that night" where Ciel and Sebby met the lady who "seduced" Sebastian

* * *

It was a late, dreary night and all that could be heard in the dismal quiet was the sound of the Earl's and his butler's footsteps, carefully tapping down the streets. It was a dangerous time of day, to say the least, and they had encountered at least three thieves (Sebastian had dealt with them accordingly) that night. They tried to hush their footsteps and lower their voices as they rounded a corner.

"Let's see," Ciel glanced at the paper the chief of police had given him, "the killer only comes at night…around this district." Instinctively, he glanced around suspiciously at the surrounding buildings. They were run down and falling apart. Pieces of wood were falling off and mold was growing around the sides.

"There was one witness, My Lord," the butler pointed to a picture of a young lady in the upper right hand corner of the page. Miss Angelina Moriarty. She was roughly 5'3'' and had amber hair, flowing carelessly down her shoulders and a suggestive smile on her face. Her green eyes seemed to stare out of the page, "She should be around here. Her sister was killed in the streets." The pair kept walking seemingly aimlessly until they turned and found their destination. Both of them looked surprised and a bit disgusted.

Apparently, she was a prostitute. Well, that was vaguely disturbing. Now, they really had to make sure their identities weren't found out. For god's sake, Ciel didn't even look old enough to enter a whorehouse like that place. Sebastian chuckled. It seemed he was enjoying this idea and he started to make his way up the steps, a bag of money jingling in his overcoat (specifically made to look like he was a street wanderer). As he entered, he was needless to say approached by many of the finest ladies. He smiled politely and passed through them and towards the desk. The lady at the desk smiled as he came forward.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for an Angelina Moriarty."

"Ah, yeah, she's pretty expensive sir. You don't seem like the type who could afford her," the lady at the desk raised an eyebrow as he put a bag of money on the counter. Her eyes widened and she shouted, "Angelina! You've got yourself a customer, you do!"

A scantily clad woman walked out from behind a shut door, her ripped dress trailing behind her, "Hello, sir," she smiled like she did in the photograph. Noticing how fine Sebastian was, she moved toward him, purposely swinging her hips. She pulled him by the arm and up the stairs giggling. He sighed. Was he going to have to go the whole way? Like he did with that circus girl? Really, now… As they walked up the stairs, he started up a conversation with her concerning the murderer, "Miss. Moriarty—what do you know about the murderer who killed your sister? What can you tell me…," he leaned up against her and breathed down her neck, "about that terrifying night?"She shuddered a little and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Patience. You're going to have to do me a favor if you want one for you. I may know something and I may not. You know, it all depends on what you have to offer, handsome. In bed, that is," she continued to walk up the stairs, touching Sebastian even more frequently now. They walked into the bedroom and all Sebastian focused on was how to make her scream all the answers he had been ordered to get.

* * *

Ciel stood outside in the creepy alleyway and wished he had gone inside. The air was cold and every now and then, a dark shadowed passed by him. Though, he couldn't know for sure what or who it was and he didn't want to call out a false alarm. To pass the time, he started to count how long he could hold his breath. He got to 15 seconds before he heard screams coming from inside the brothel.

"Ahh! ! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Ciel's ears turned red and he glanced at the window, almost expecting to see Sebastian and that slut going at it. Not wishing, of course. Just expecting. He cringed as he heard an even more unwelcome mix of moaning, panting and of course screaming. Great, Sebastian really had to drag this stupid case out. As if it wasn't bad enough just sitting in the alleyway with creepers passing by every now and then. He shuddered and wished he was at home with his warm cup of tea and chocolate cakes. As the screams got frantic and noticeably louder, he just tried to cover his ears and pretend he wasn't hearing any of this.

He didn't want to hear Sebastian touching her.

He didn't want to hear Sebastian giving her what she wanted. What was she good for? He was the one with the good soul, so why couldn't he be the one receiving that kind of attention? I mean, he was just as good, right? Of course, why would that girl, that nobody be getting something from Sebastian, who was definitely somebody? It was annoying and he was…well, what was he? He was angry, but why was he angry? They were just fulfilling their task, right? Sebastian really hadn't done anything wrong, and that girl was just a chess piece. So why did he feel the way he felt about her getting attention?

He really shouldn't care about how much attention he got from his butler anyway. Yeah, well, there were a lot of things that shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be feeling a way he didn't know about. He shouldn't have had his parents killed or his house burned down. His life shouldn't be a total train wreck. And yet, it was. Well, if that was happening, he thought, I guess I can be feeling this way. Ciel closed his eyes and sat on the ground, thinking about what he had just told himself.

Great, he was jealous about a lowlife getting another lowlife's attention. He spat at the ground, a demon nonetheless. He was jealous that a prostitute got a demon's attention. Geez, where where his life and his mind going?

At that moment, Sebastian walked out, looking as normal as ever and smiled at the prostitute. Then he walked away from the building quickly and to where Ciel was sitting.

"It's time to go, My Lord. The police will be here soon and I doubt that they will be happy to find someone of your status here," Sebastian picked Ciel up and was surprised to find the child hugging him close.

"Don't ever leave me, Sebastian. You're all I have left. You have to promise to wait…wait for the last call, when I say…," he paused.

"Checkmate."

* * *

That was a bit sort of maybe sort of sort of cute okay?

Wow, alright no sense at all…

Thanks for reading

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: So Confused

I do not own Black Butler or any characters blahhhh blahhhh

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have school work and a bunch of random crap I had to be doing :p

So there's my lame excuse. I'm really surprised there's so many reviews and really happy, too . So THANK YOU reviewers and readers! Keep reading and reviewing! :D

Without further adieu, here's you precious story.

* * *

_Love is for idiots. Never fall, never get hurt. Stay like the cold Earl you were before you fell. And now you're going to get hurt, idiot._

_It stung me how true those words were. I had fallen, for Sebastian and now I __was__ going to get hurt._

_The funny thing was that this, all these emotions had occurred withing the probable time period of about 5 minutes. Strange how it worked._

**Ciel's POV**

So that was it. Everything I had just discovered was going to end now. Well, if I had seen this coming, I wouldn't have bothered to think about this in the first place. And it's not like there was anything there in the first place. So, what was it that he was doing wrong? I couldn't reprimand him for something that was stupid, like feelings. No, I'd have to think of something that he had done terribly wrong to use as a pathetic excuse for yelling at him. Well, there was one particularly good reason.

He was kissing a random, drunk girl in a secluded corridor. That ought to count for something.

"Sebastian…I'm disappointed at you," I said with my best serious face and tone, "We're going home." The think that completely irked me was the lack of his feeling anything from this event. Didn't he feel bad at what he'd just done? The stupid demon had no remorse whatsoever.

The carriage ride was long and awkward. Sebastian would make small attempts to justify his behavior at the ball and every time I would make some sort of accusation proving him wrong. We really didn't get far from that, so most of the ride was spent in silence. I was desperately trying to not let my emotions show, because it would just give him another reason to laugh at me. Well, I had to give it to him if he did, because I was an idiot for thinking that he'd have some emotion. I had thought I was special, and that had been proven a very very very wrong conclusion. I even thought I was stupid and the logical side of my brain would not shut up. It was annoying, to say the least.

_Ciel, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking? What was that, that pathetic thinking while you scrambled around the ball room? Of course he doesn't love you, Ciel. He's probably just stringing you along so that you'll be easier to get. You're already giving him your soul willingly every day, anyway. He's got you wrapped around his finger, and if you keep letting him control you like this, even I won't be able to help your situation. Just try to forget that he ever existed, and give up on something impossible. _

Yup, it was not helping me. It was completely right, but I knew I couldn't ever follow its directions. Now I knew why it was a bad idea to fall in love. Once you fall in love, it controls your whole life and actions. Just look at me! I wanted to forget about Sebastian and what I felt, but it just wasn't going to happen. Trust me, I knew it. Even if I tried and tried and tried, it wouldn't work. He would always be there with his perfect smile and beautiful face and I would always fall prey to it.

When I had some pride, I would've said to myself:

This isn't really love, it's just some stupid possessive issue you've got. He's yours, right? It's not love, it's just feeling that something should belong to you.

Maybe a while ago I would have believed it, too.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Well, that was a complete disaster. I try not to kill a drunk girl and look what happens. What was his issue anyway? Why should my young master really care who I saw, or kissed or dated? Not that I would pick some lowly human, anyways, but still. Ever since I had offered to "help" him, he had been acting strangely and seemed to be avoiding me and then being over possessive. I guess that was my bocchan. He always did something I did not expect, but this was just out of the ordinary.

Oh well, we arrived at the mansion and stepped out. Ciel pulled me roughly into his office, slammed the door and glared at me. My expression didn't change, which seemed to annoy him, which I found amusing so I kept doing it.

"What were you doing, Sebastian?" his voice was cold, like it was when he found me.

"If you would care to hear my side of the story, I-," he cut me off, not that I expected him to believe me anyway.

"No, I would not care to hear your lying part of the story, Sebastian," he practically spit out my name. Something I did was definitely getting to him, but it wasn't clear to me what I had done. Surely, he would be angry for me almost tarnishing the Phantomhive name, but not this angry. He was never very big on the reputation anyway, since they were an underworld family.

"I don't lie. I've told you that."

"Well, you know what? You don't exactly tell the truth either. I'd get a huge white lie from you, if I even cared to ask."

I didn't say anything to that, automatically making him think I was guilty. Here we go, I was going to get a lecture about what I had done wrong. I may sound uncaring, please forgive, but I had honestly done nothing I could find offensive. He was just being irrational and making assumptions on his own, which was not helping his mood. Even then, I was surprised at the amount of venom in this voice…

"Do you know what you have done? I lectured you on what you did wrong before in the…corridor and I don't even think you listened." He was very close to tears now, but even so I tuned out the rest of his long speech and tried to listen closely to his tone.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I'll bet that Sebastian was enjoying this. He loved to watch me be annoyed and angry with him. I could tell by the pleasant smile that was always plastered across his face. Occasionally he would nod and say, "Yes, my lord," but he wasn't even listening. He was in his own world and I was about ready to scream and/or break down into a mess of tears. Actually, yeah, both of them happened.

"Sesbastian? Sebastian! Are you even listening?" There was the screaming part. He just nodded at me and smiled. God, was there nothing that he would do that wouldn't annoy me now? I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Could he at least not smile? The next comment really did break me down.

"Just what exactly…," he paused and looked at me seriously for once, "did I do?"

I just looked at him with wide eyes, gaping. He didn't know what he did? How could he not know? The thing he did was—

Wait.

There was really nothing he had done wrong, at all. He had done some disgusting things with that girl, but I was sure that those could be explained rationally. Sebastian couldn't ever do something that a "Phantomhive butler" shouldn't do. And making out with a random girl was one of those things he shouldn't be doing, so what was it I was angry at him for? I knew, but Sebastian needed a logical answer as to why I was so annoyed.

Here why I was angry:

He wasn't mine.

He left me and kissed someone other than me.

He was surrounded by girls, who were not me.

He touched someone intimately that was not me.

This was the ball scenario all over again. I was thinking all the things I didn't like when other people were around him. This really did have to stop, but like I had said before, it couldn't. I knew that if I had really decided to cut everything that I had with him off and be on my own again, like it was before, I would always wonder if he felt anything for me. And that kind of thing was something I couldn't just leave alone. But it wasn't something that I couldn't already guess the answer to either. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to.

It was about then, I started to cry. It was stupid and there wasn't a very good reason to cry, but I did it anway, just for pity sake. Then I did something I thought I would regret. My body seemed to move by itself as I ran up to Sebastian and kissed him. It was a fleeting kiss, something that if he had initiated would have been better, but doing it this way was okay, too, because it got a small message out. Then I whispered into his ear, trying not to let the sobs confuse my voice, and said,

"I hope all your damn wounds are healing." Then I just ran off to my room without thinking. If I hadn't kissed him and hadn't said anything, he would've grabbed my arm as I ran off. But he was so surprised that he just kind of stood there, eyes wide, a welcome change to his earlier uncaring expressions. He probably didn't even hear me crying as I ran down the hallway.

Alone.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Now he really was confusing me. First, I thought that he wanted to punch me and now he kisses me. It's like his thoughts all want different things and they're in a total trainwreck, why else would all these unrelated events occur? Maybe I should have grabbed his arm, but it didn't make things better to force things out of him. His crying would have muffled anything he said anyways. I sighed and sat down, trying to think of what I should do.

Piecing everything that had just happened together would be a good start…

Things that had happened:

Ciel was embarrassed and jealous in that alleyway when we investigated a murder

Ciel was angry that I kissed a girl at the ball

Ciel looked annoyed with the ladies that had surrounded me at the ball

Ciel was angry I almost ruined the Phantomhive name

Ciel didn't want to hear any other explanations for my behavior

Ciel thought lots of irrational things

Ciel kissed me

Ciel told me he wished my wounds were healing, while he was mad

Ciel ran off

It's really too bad that understanding human emotions well wasn't one of the things that came as a default when you were a demon. Well, we do understand hate, jealousy, happiness, joy, sadness and sometimes, love. But piecing actions together to form a rational reason for these feelings was out of our boundaries. To me, everything my young master did was surprising and sometimes very confusing. Like now, which I still didn't understand.

Why would he be mad at me, and then kiss me? Why wouldn't he want to hear what really happened? Usually, he would be happy to know that it wasn't me that seduced her. So, what was up with him now?

* * *

AHHHH O_O

I'm seriously dying, because my hand is numb

But it's good to get the chappie up, so hurrah! Sorry I didn't update for a while…


	9. Chapter 9: Trancy Makes it Better

God, how many times do I have to say it? In don't own black butler or any of its characters :p

I have totally ignored this story for a long time O_O

Yeahh, I should stop doing that.

Also I've looked over some of the reviews and it seems that I need to add some scenes where Sebby is jealous and where the lemon gets more lemony ;)

The things I have to say to that are…Yes, yes Sebby will be jealous in a soon chappie and the lemon will get verry lemony…but you'll all have to wait for the lemons a while longer

Hehe….well here's da story (Alois and Ciel have just met and in the story, they're not total rivals, just business partners—sorta)

* * *

_It's really too bad that understanding human emotions well wasn't one of the things that came as a default when you were a demon. Well, we do understand hate, jealousy, happiness, joy, sadness and sometimes, love. But piecing actions together to form a rational reason for these feelings was out of our boundaries. To me, everything my young master did was surprising and sometimes very confusing. Like now, which I still didn't understand._

_Why would he be mad at me, and then kiss me? Why wouldn't he want to hear what really happened? Usually, he would be happy to know that it wasn't me that seduced her. So, what was up with him now?_

**Normal POV**

As he sat dejected in his empty room, Ciel sobbed and went through countless memories of Sebastian. He was just trying to find tiny little hints and clues that maybe he really was loved, just some kind of solace that would pull him out of this awful feeling people called rejection. Not exactly that his butler had said "I don't love you." But his actions spoke for him, anyways.

He remembered when he willingly gave Sebastian that kiss, a part of his soul. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Maybe he was thinking that Sebastian could develop feelings from a physical relationship? Guess not. There were many other kisses after that and Ciel remembered a sweet, tender night where he had hope for a progressing relationship with the demon.

* * *

**Flashback**

The two had just finished kissing and were lying on the Earl's comfy bed. Their breath was short and fast and Ciel had closed his eyes, trying to pretend he didn't see Sebastian smiling at him.

"Stay here," he commanded, feeling stupid that he had to command for this kind of thing. Just a bit weak, too. Was it strange to ask someone to stay with you while you slept? Yes, yes it was. Why couldn't Sebastian just stay of his own accord?

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian started to get up. He didn't realize that "stay here" meant "sleep in my bed" until his master tugged his shirt and gave him a small pleading look. Very uncharacteristic, but also very cute. The demon obliged and slid under the covers smirking.

"That kiss…," the boy started hesitantly, "Was really…uhm…nice," he coughed out, wishing he could be better at not saying what was on his mind. He felt as though he was floating after every kiss and it made him say things that he wouldn't have said otherwise, not helpful at all.

"It is only natural for the butler of the Phantomhive Family to be able to do such a simple thing," was the predictable reply. It did hurt Ciel a bit to know that kissing for Sebastian was like doing any other household chore, but he secretly cherished it as his impossible fantasy.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"…I don't know…whatever it is you're doing."

"…"

All he wanted was for Sebastian to stop acting so casual about the kiss, but no matter how drowsy he was, there was no way that was coming out of his mouth. Sliding closer to his butler under the sheets, Ciel started to tug at Sebastian's shirt absentmindedly.

"Young Master?" there was confusion and amusement in the demon's voice.

"Take off your shirt." Another awkward moment followed.

"My Lord?" Ciel just pulled it off himself, seeing as Sebastian was too confused to be doing it anytime soon. Sebastian smirked at his Young Master. What was he doing now? This ought to be interesting as his bocchan always was.

After he successfully pulled off the shirt, he looked at Sebastian with a certain expression on his face that the demon couldn't determine. Maybe it was sadness, pity or anger? While he tried to figure it out, Ciel gently traced the lines of Angela's whipping marks across his butler's muscular chest. So they hadn't healed completely, there was still more kissing to be done. Not that he minded, in fact he was happy that Sebastian healed slowly. It was just a pitiful excuse to give him kisses every day. Once they were gone, it would be life as usual in the manor and he would have to stop staring at him constantly.

The Earl sighed and flipped to the side, his back facing Sebastian. "Wait till I fall asleep."

"Yes My Lord," came another predictable answer. But after that predictable answer came a not so predictable action. As Ciel waited to fall asleep, Sebastian suddenly came a bit closer to him…and hugged him lightly, possessively. Only for a moment, a very sweet moment, and then he let go quickly as though he had done something wrong.

And the night went on with Ciel hoping that it meant something.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Maybe that hug had meant something? Or maybe Ciel was just getting hopeful and delusional like he always did when he started to think of Sebastian. It certainly wasn't getting him anywhere.

Crying was one way he let all his emotions out, but it was the thing he hated most to do. Showing any trace of weakness was something he hated to do, especially is Sebastian was there to mock him for it. Then reality hit him. Sebastian wasn't here to hear him crying pathetically over some stupid emotions…not yet. So he took the time he could to let all the frustration out. For hours, he just cried and sobbed and choked into his pillow, occasionally punching the bed as though it had done something wrong. Thank god for alone time. When Sebastian had asked what he did wrong, it was the least Ciel could do not to slap him or severely hurt him. All of his emotions, feelings, were flowing freely and he couldn't even hide anything from himself. Crying had just been the first stage to let everything out.

Now he had to try doing something more productive like thinking what he should say or do or pretend to do. Everything had just boiled down to one thing: unrequited love. He was being awfully childish about it and Sebastian was probably not even considering being in love with a human. The only thing that he could do was say he was sorry that everything was screwed up and try to let himself forget what had just happened. Sure, it was pathetic but it was the simplest thing to do when faced with something he sorrily regretted feeling. No doubt it would confuse everyone including himself because his emotions had been so fast and they changed all the time. He had only just realized that he loved someone about 3 hours ago and now he was ready to let it go? Nothing was simple anymore. All he wanted was for everything to blow over and for things to end. But shutting love out wouldn't be easy.

Again, his thoughts wandered to how strong love was. It wasn't as though he could just say "alright, I don't love you anymore. Let's get this over with, goodbye". No, that wouldn't work on him or his butler. What he could do was shut everything out like the logical part of his mind had told him to do for a long time. It was like closing a part of his heart, which he shouldn't have opened in the first place. That's right… never should have opened. With his mind made up, he stopped crying like a baby and regained his composure.

Every vile thing that Sebastian had done to him…it was all over in his mind.

Because he was the proud Earl Phantomhive, dog of the Queen and there was no room for emotions in his heart.

With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning…uhm…geee…who's point of view should it be? Dunno…er…SEBBY**

Some people say that after a good night's rest, things are clearer. I say those people are idiots. Whatever had just happened last night had certainly not become clearer after my sleep. Like I said before, Young Master's emotions changed every few seconds so unpredictably that I had no time to prepare for each one. Before that hooker assaulted me, I was sure that my Master was reasonably happy. Now he just blew up. I didn't even want to go in and have him scream at me. I hated it when he got mad at me for some reason. I used to think it was amusing and somehow cute but this kind of mad just made me feel sad…sick…regretful?

Oh well, being a butler to the core, I had to come to his room in the morning anyways. Surprisingly my Master was up and in a very different mood today. He actually smiled a bit when I came in and said good morning when I handed him the tea. Even when I gave him the letters for the day, he was still keeping a flowery exterior.

"You have an invitation, Bocchan." I handed him a fancy envelope with the Trancy seal on it.

"Oh? Sounds like he wants a business partnership…how interesting. We will take up their offer this afternoon, Sebastian. Prepare a carriage and a gift."

"Yes, My Lord."

I left to attend to my usual duties after dressing him but not before giving him a strange look. Something was different. And the strange part about different was that everything was back to normal. Normal was different and weird was normal? This was exactly why Ciel was so intruiging to me.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon, in the Carriage :D :D :D Normal POV**

The carriage ride was reasonably pleasant and the master and butler got to the Trancy's mansion on time. They were politely greeted by a cheerful blonde haired boy and his stoic serious butler.

"Bonjour~! Ciel! So glad you could make it for tea and business!" The blonde skipped towards said boy as he stepped out of the carriage.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir Trancy."

"Actually…Just call me Alois, ne? We're good friends, after all. And I'll just call you Ciel. Claude prepare some tea and cake!"

The boys headed inside the manor while the butlers stood outside. One smiling and one scowling.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him." Sebastian growled in a low voice.

"Hmm…do I ever listen to you, Michaelis? I think not." Claude actually smiled creepily.

This was going to be an interesting stay at the Trancy mansion.

* * *

Ouch. That was way too short, but my word count isn't broken so I can't really tell D:

Well, some **spoilers**:

Ciel is **lonely** and although he **tries to shut love out of his life…it ain't working so well** and **Alois decides he wants Ciel for himself**

DAMNIT I SCREWED THE STUPID SPOILER UP


	10. Chapter 10: Am I Crazy?

I do not own Black Butler...DUHHHH

Warning: Lemon ;) i know for some of you, it's not a warning lol it's a gift XD Too bad it's not Ciel and Sebby gettin it on *gasp* don't worry, don't sorry they'll be doing that soon

Hooray for me! The last chapter was so boring I could die and it was no fun to write, but I finally have Alois in this one so hurrah! Also, terrible mistake that I should fix…er…When I say Claude was going come on to Ciel, I meant Alois. Sorry if that threw you for a loop or something. Alois is coming onto Ciel ;) yeah, and Ciel's not very against it either...ehe

Herez ya go! Jealous Sebby time (or is he?)

* * *

_The carriage ride was reasonably pleasant and the master and butler got to the Trancy's mansion on time. They were politely greeted by a cheerful blonde haired boy and his stoic serious butler._

_"Bonjour~! Ciel! So glad you could make it for tea and business!" The blonde skipped towards said boy as he stepped out of the carriage._

_"The pleasure is mine, Sir Trancy."_

_"Actually…Just call me Alois, ne? We're good friends, after all. And I'll just call you Ciel. Claude prepare some tea and cake!"_

_The boys headed inside the manor while the butlers stood outside. One smiling and one scowling._

_"Do. Not. Touch. Him." Sebastian growled in a low voice._

_"Hmm…do I ever listen to you, Michaelis? I think not." Claude actually smiled creepily._

_This was going to be an interesting stay at the Trancy mansion._

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

This Alois boy didn't seem as terrible as I expected. Though his etiquette was atrocious, his business skills and sense of humour were quite pleasant. It was a bit strange how close he was to his butler; he kept glancing over at "Claude". I laughed bitterly to myself. Oh, look who's talking. That's right, the boy who lets his butler kiss him. I tried to forget that when I shut my heart out, but every time I looked at Claude…he just reminded me of Sebastian. Even though my personal demon was always right behind me.

"Claudeeeee! Come over here!" The Trancy boy motioned his butler over, "Entertain us, please."

"Yes, your highness." He went upstairs and reappeared suspiciously quickly with a wooden box. Carved in the wood was the Trancy's symbol and a piece from chess resembling the king. Alois smiled, pulled Claude's tie in and whispered something I couldn't hear. Claude smiled creepily (pedo pedo pedo) and nodded.

"Alright, Ciel! Let's play a game of chess. You do know how to play, yes?" the blonde questioned playfully. I smirked, that was one thing I was extremely good at.

"Of course. Please go easy on me, Alois."

"Whaat? No way, that would be no fun. Games must be fun," he smiled dangerously. I had a feeling he had a scary other personality, "I know exactly how to make this one fun! It's like a bet, you see, and you're betting on the fact you will win. So, I'll bet first. If I win, you have to sleepover and I get to do whatever I want." Somehow this didn't feel like something I should be doing, but his personality had once again changed to an innocent child that just wanted a friend to stay over.

"And if I win?" The obvious outcome.

"Then, you sleep over," I smiled genuinely, "And we do what you want."

"Alright. Let the game begin!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

While the boys laughed and happily played chess, the butlers stared menacingly at each other. Claude wanted Alois to win so he could do "whatever" he wanted to Ciel. Sebastian was smart enough to have an ominous feeling about Alois winning. Whatever he wanted, huh. Alois didn't exactly seem like the straight type and Ciel…was questionable. So much was based on this one chess game.

Ciel was pleasantly surprised at his opponet's chess skills. Most of the people he had played barely even knew how to set up the board, so when Alois had captured 2 rooks, 1 bishop, 5 pawns and a knight, Ciel was impressed. Even if he had captured 1 rook, a queen and 8 pawns.

"Checkmate," Phantomhive said, smiling at Alois's surprise. He was just like him, never thought he could lose. In fact, there was a lot the two shared. Their parents were dead, they were smart, loved games, hated to be bored and their businesses were not so different. While Ciel sold toys and candy, Alois sold toys and games. This business partnership was going to go far.

"You're good, Ciel."

"I practice," he started to get up, anticipating the end of the game had come.

"But not good enough," Ciel stopped, eyes wide and stared. Two seconds ago, he had been the one to checkmate and now he was in checkmate. Why was that? Alois had not cheated, he was sure, but with just one move, Trancy had disarmed the checkmate and created one of his own.

"Amazing," he smiled genuinely again, forgetting the fact he was annoyed that he lost.

Sebastian dropped his mental battle with Claude and looked at the boy surprised…and another thing. This boy…this Trancy boy wasn't even trying and Ciel was smiling so genuinely. Had Ciel ever smiled the way with him? Of course not. But he wanted to be the one that could make him smile so happily. As of late, all he could do was bring tears to the Earl's eyes and it pained him. Subconciously, he was jealous, not that he would admit it to his proud demon self.

"Well, I won!" Alois pranced over to Ciel and hugged him, breaking the personal bubble of space.

"I guess I'll just have to live with staying over and doing what you want." Alois giggled and whispered into Ciel's ear seductively, "Whatever I want…" Sebastian glared.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Why could that stupid spider boy make him smile more than I could? Why could I only make Young Master cry? It made no sense, like it always did. And I couldn't step in to stop whatever was going to happen between those two, because I was just a butler and this was something he probably wanted. I could not intervene, no matter how much I wanted to.

Being a demon, I heard exactly what the blonde had said and how he said it. Looking at bocchan, he didn't seem disgusted by the words at all. It was like they held him in a trance. The thing I hated most was when he smiled slowly and whispered back, "It probably wouldn't have mattered who won. After all, we both want the same thing, right?" ( -A/N OMFG WTF CIEL WHERE DID YOUR INNOCENCE GO? WTF)

Alois actually giggled and then walked up to me, "Fetch Ciel's luggage from home, butler!"

I raised an eyebrow and stood there silently until my own young master came up and said, "Well? Get my luggage…"

I left quickly and tried not to hear whatever those two were saying. What was going on? Suddenly Ciel seemed very un-innocent and close to Alois. He was so-happy around that boy. That boy with blonde hair and a childish smile that could make my young master laugh so innocently. He could seduce him, interest him, and make him laugh. All in one package, so what was I here for. On top of that, why did I care? It was stupid caring about what he did with his personal life. I just needed to focus on not focusing on those two and trying to figure out what Claude was up to.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

God, there was only one word to describe Alois. Intoxicating. He was amazing and funny and interesting and I liked him. But not the way he liked me, so why was I acting so lovey with him? I just…felt like no one liked me at all and here comes Alois saying he wants to sleep with me. It seemed desperate, but at the same time, it wasn't. He was one of the few people who I had fun with. Maybe even one who wouldn't break my heart, like Sebastian. I was an idiot, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a boyfriend.

Suddenly, I had a perfect idea. Maybe it was cruel, but it was perfect and it would get me what I wanted. I always got what I wanted. Doing...this with Alois would hopefully trigger some type of emotion in Sebastian...any type would be fine with me. I just wanted him to care for once and stop acting so emotionless on the outside. My aim: to make him jealous. Whispering that way to Alois was a good start. Actually, why I did that I have no idea? There was no reason to, but I just wanted to see Sebastian's reaction.

Alois glomped me and pulled me upstairs, making me reconsider and ask myself if it was a good idea.

But I shut that thought out once Alois kissed me. He was a good kisser, too, but not as good as-nevermind.

"Ciel...," he moaned and then pulled away, "Wait till we get to the bedroom, at least." I smirked, yes, I might not love him, but he sure was fun. And just to justify my actions: I am not opening my heart. At all. Just having fun, cause it's a game...all a game. And it will achieve my goal...

We practically ran to his bedroom and jumped onto the bed after locking the door. No one better come in. He was naturally submissive and I was naturally dominant when I was allowed, so we were rather good together. Grudgingly, I used the techniques that Sebastian had used on me. I kissed him neck and heard him moaning. I started to fumble with his clothes and in the end just ripped it off.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Alois was happy to discover that Ciel was very good at this. He loved it when there was the occasional kiss to his chest and he loved to gasp Ciel's name. He was submissive, sure, but he still wanted to make his boyfriend feel good. As Ciel was kissing his neck, he fumbled with the Earl's shorts, finally tugging them off. Both of them gasped when they pressed together and started to grind their hips. This was amazing, they both thought, but still they wanted more. Still grinding, gradually the two began to remove all articles of clothing. Ciel tested Alois's sensitivity while nipping his neck and biting his nipples. Hmm...what was that thing Sebastian had done to him?

Toying with the blonde's nipples, he brought his hand to Alois's hole. First, though, he'd have to wet his fingers or he'd hurt something. So, Ciel licked Alois's erection slowly.

"A-ahh! Ciel, that's really good-Ah! Don't..stop.." Of course he wouldn't stop. Once there was enough precum on the tip, Ciel wet his fingers and began to press into Alois's behind. He remembered how uncomfortable he had felt when it was done to him, so he tried to find the right spot as quick as he could. To distract Alois, he put the blonde's cock in his hot mouth and began sucking hard.

Alois enjoyed it very much and began to buck his hips into Ciel's mouth, moaning loudly. He thought it couldn't get any better when a wave of pleasure shot through him. Ciel smirked, noting that he had found the correct way to make Trancy scream out in pleasure. He kept rubbing and tormenting the nerve until he felt he mouth being filled with warm seed.

"Oh god!" Alois screamed, Ciel trying not to choke. They collapsed on the bed, panting. Alois remembered Ciel still had to be pleasured, so he slowly crawled over to him and started to kiss his neck. It was torturous, waiting for Alois to really get where he wanted and his impatience showed.

"Stop teasing!" he yelled, flustered.

"Hmm..." Alois smirked and harshly stroked Ciel's cock. That shut him up. Making his way down to the Phantomhive's lower areas, he continued to stroke. Then, using surprise as his weapon, he deepthroated Ciel and stuck his fingers in at the same time, skillfully hitting the sweet spot. He gasped.

"Alois! It's too...good! Keep going!" Obliging, the blonde continued to suck, but removed his fingers. He paused, sitting up and staring intently at Ciel.

"Ciel...have you ever been fully penetrated?" Thinking about the question, Ciel shamefully wished that he had been filled by Sebastian, but answered truthfully.

"No. Are you going to change that?" his tone implied many things.

"Only if you want me too," came the honest reply.

"Please do." Alois smirked and happily continued. Ciel was well stretched and he was ready to be entered. But as he was about the thrust in...

Sebastian walked through the door, with Claude behind him, trying to pull him back out of the room.

"Young Master?" he tilted his head and then realized what they were doing. Ciel desperately tried to cover up with a blanket and Alois tried to pull off the blanket.

"Uhmmmm." Ciel had no idea what to say. He knew Sebastian would eventually walk in and he hoped that he would be jealous, but he still had not envisioned what he was supposed to say once that did happen. He just stared and looked at his butler's shocked face. This seemed like a good idea...not anymore.

"Michaelis, come with me. You have just ruined the moment," Claude pulled Sebastian out of the room before he killed Alois.

"Bocchan, I'll come back when you're done," Sebastian said nonchalantly, the surprise of the moment gone. He hurt Ciel even more. Didn't he even care what was happening? Did he feel no possessiveness towards him at all? Ciel bitterly reminded himself. He wanted an answer and now he got it.

There was no hope for Sebastian to love him, he wasn't even jealous.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I was glad Claude pulled me out of the room. Or God help me I would kill that little Trancy brat. This was certainly something I had never felt. I felt possessive and it annoyed me, but I couldn't ignore it. There was also an unwelcome feeling of sadness when I realized Ciel, my Young Master was happy to be going with that creepy little boy. Why couldn't I be the one doing...whatever he was doing? I mean, I had, but it was like I wanted my Young Master to ask for it first.

Then again, I was just a butler and there was nothing I could say if Master wanted to participate in these kinds of things. All I could do was watch, and hope he would say something. Claude was taking this very well and I was very suspicious of him. While I ran at inhuman speed away from the Trancy manor, he just stared and smirked.

I just gave up and sat down somewhere random, recognizing the place I was in. This was where I first fainted...where it all started.

* * *

DAMMIT SEBASTIAN YOU HEARTBREAKER

lol, everyone's screwing up in this fanfic

Sebastian's not showing emotions, which makes Ciel sad, so he goes and has fun with Alois, which makes Sebastian mad, but he doesn't show it, so Ciel's even angrier...nice job, guys

you're all screwed XD

Review Please :D :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11: A Boy and A Demon

OMG well…I got like 50 reviews and I'm so happy because I never even imagined anyone would read this…

So thank you amazing reviewers!

Also, this chapter is so close to the ending of the story XD We're almost finished

BTW this chapter is kind of weird, but it's part of the story, not an extra…don't just skip it, please

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was once a little boy who had everything in the world. His parents were loving and kind, his life perfect. He was rich and had a lovely fiancé. Every day, he would go out in the back of his huge mansion and play with his dog. Sometimes his fiancé, a good friend, would come to play and the two would have fun together. Later in the evening, his father and mother would come out to play as well. This was the only world he knew. The sweet, kind, innocent world of children was the only world he was ready for. It was cruel, so cruel when he was shoved so quickly into a world of darkness and hate.

It was that night, his birthday of all days. He was going to sleep with his parents that night, but there was something very different in store for the little boy.

He found himself being kidnapped by unknown, masked men who laughed at his protests. His parents were dead, that much he knew and no one was going to help him. The days that followed the kidnapping were torture. Once he had only known a world of happiness and now he only knew a world of pain and despair. If such a world existed like this, and he, a young child, was thrown so quickly into it there was indeed something above that was very cruel. And if there was no one stopping or helping him, then there must be nothing…nothing above that was good.

There was no God.

At that moment, the white, pure angel wings that had once floated invisibly around him began to dirty, his pale wings began to darken. They were tainted so much, there was no going back. But the boy didn't have to fear going back, because he wasn't going back anyway. He only wanted to go forward to the future and avenge and kill, so he contracted willingly. Something once lost will never return. And the shadowy, dark figure in front of him confirmed that. Hearing the screams of his attackers was a sickeningly sweet sound. Yes, revenge…that was what he wanted.

When the boy came back, his normally cheerful persona had vanished into thin air. It was replaced by a cold callous and indifferent persona, and a sheet of ice had grown around his heart, daring someone to melt it.

Oh, and many did try, so very hard to melt it but there was no use in trying. His fiancé, who he had once played tea party with, could now only cry at the sight of him. All her attempts were failing miserably. His servants had tried as well, but had managed only to fail and annoy him even more.

In so many stories a cold personality can be warmed by naïve, innocent, bubbily characters with a cute smile. Sadly, this was not to happen with this boy, scarred for life. This story was the complete opposite. Instead of a bubbily character, it was the character least expected to thaw the icy heart of the boy.

It was the vile, tainted, dark demon who was to take this boy's soul. Unexpected, yet so perfect. The boy let the demon come close and gradually thaw his heart. Little by little, the ice melted. Sometimes the boy surprised himself by asking the demon for something that seemed childish and stupid. He never felt like he was the one giving. There wasn't any hope, really, at all for him. If he felt the tiniest amount of affection for someone, he would try to squash it.

Before these feelings came, there was one thing that covered his mind.

Revenge.

All he thought of day and night after he got out of his personal Hell was revenge. If anything happened to him, it was irrelevant and unimportant if it didn't deal with…revenge. He thought only of how to avenge the dreadful murder of his parents and the shaming of his noble name.

Once his heart started to thaw, he noticed too late how much he thought of another thing besides revenge. He thought of the demon. With occasions so small as this, he, as noted before, crushed the emotions before they could interfere with his actions, except this time was different. Oh, he tried and tried but they wouldn't go away. He would notice the way the demon's hair fell or how lovely his eyes were, or how nice his body was and then mentally slap himself. After nights and nights of trying to kill stubborn emotions, he decided to take a chance; a risk and put himself out into the danger. That is, the danger of love.

Love was a very dangerous thing and the most terrible price to pay if the gamble was lost. The feelings were so strong, though, that he couldn't stand not knowing anymore and took the gamble. For once after that night, he thought something good might happen and he could have a happy ending.

He was wrong, terribly wrong. He lost the bet, of course, and paid the price.

That's what he thought.

Maybe things were different. He saw something in the demon's eyes the night he was caught with his "friend" that made him want to continue and try the bet again. He had sworn not to put himself out again. It was like losing thousands of dollars in the lottery and then vowing to never gamble again. But then you get the feeling that today is lucky and you feel you want to try your luck again, just one more time; for a final answer.

This cold boy had never really known love and he had never really wished to until it hit him straight on, like a bullet. Since then, it started to grow inside him like a parasite, slowly gnawing on his insides until he couldn't take it and had to do something about it. He loved the feeling love gave him (it was painful to say he did) and didn't wanted to taste the bitter flavor of rejection.

This was going to be his only chance at love, and he was ignoring it with something so stupid as a one night stand? No, he would take the spider's thread that hung above his head and see where it would lead him to.

Ciel Phantomhive, the boy was not going to give up on Sebastian Michaelis, the demon. He would chase him and find out if he could win this time.

* * *

There was once a demon. He had everything that a demon could want. He had good souls, a good life in Hell and whatever he could call a loving family. Every night, him and his brother would go hunting for a poor human at the edge of their life, or growing close to insanity that was willing to grab the spider's thread. Every night when they went hunting, they had a fulfilling meal. The souls tasted fine and there was nothing the demon could want. He was in heaven, which as ironic as it was, it was true.

But then he got his pride up and decided he wanted high quality souls. He was sick of all the "fine" souls he ate and wanted something far more delicious.

For years, he kept his hunger in check and forced himself not to eat with his heavy pride. After decades and centuries, he was starting to think that he would starve to death or have to go back to hunting low class souls. It's not as though he couldn't do it. He just felt he deserved better, and didn't want to settle for less. He wouldn't settle for less if he could find more. Looking forever, he finally found a small boy, whose soul smelled delectable.

He wanted it.

And thus, he contracted with the brat. For this amazing quality, he could stand the hunger even longer. After all, a human's lifespan paled in comparison to the demon's. What was sixty or seventy years to wait. It would take even shorter if he fulfilled his goals sooner. This soul was delicious looking, but also very unique. While it was defiled and no longer innocent in the ways of the world, it was pure of the corruption and lies that normally tainted every soul.

For this, he would even sink as low as to become a butler. He would tend after the young boy's every need and take care of meddlesome servants. Normally, his life as a butler entailed chores and boring housework that he, as a demon, put no effort into.

Although as time went by, the tedious tasks became more difficult. And more interesting. He was now fighting a reaper and investigating serious murder cases. Never before had he been put to battle with any other creature than a human. This boy was really more interesting than he seemed. Yes, he was interesting. His outside cover was an uncaring, heartless being, yet he was still a child at heart. Despite the darkness than surrounded him, light shone on his heart. That light, however, was covered in a thick layer of ice, inpenetrable. Still, it was fascinating to watch both sides of the personality react to each comment the demon threw at the small boy. Sometimes his replies were that of a grown man and sometimes they were that of a pouting child.

As he watched the boy grow and change, the demon noticed himself changing in more ways than one. First, he was much more favorable to humans. His personality from being with this boy and being on earth had altered and it was not a welcome change. Neither was the change that showed his reaction towards the child. Sometimes, he would catch himself unnecessarily eying him and swear to himself for his stupidity. Sometimes he would catch himself thinking that the boy was his when others touched him. Every time, he would try to pretend it never happened.

Before all of these stupid changes, he had one thing on his mind and that thing was hunger. All he thought of was eating high quality souls, searching for high quality souls, finding a weak human to willingly pull the spider's thread he hung teasingly before them. Never before had he shown affection to another, especially a human. In Hell, the closes thing to affection was punching your brother or beating up your sister. Affection wasn't easily found where he came from, if there was such a thing there people had the oddest ways of showing it.

The logical reason to avoid affection/love/care/relationships was the risk it involved. The demon was smart and knew it wasn't worth it to put yourself out into the world and just hope by chance it would give you something back.

No, his world would slap you in the face and put a knife to your throat if you even hinted that sort of action.

This was why he was surprised at himself when he noticed that his feelings started to maneuver themselves towards another person. If someone besides him touched his boy, he would flinch. Only at the smallest scale, minutely, but nevertheless he would flinch. He noticed that once a girl had forced herself upon him, the boy became upset. He was downright angry and the demon never could figure that out. His head couldn't make out the simple love logic. Love was too big of a word for him.

Until he felt it himself.

A demon like himself never felt emotions and never wanted them, but they came to him anyways. All the changes he had felt and all the mixed emotions that coursed through him were all small hints of something special that was about to happen. It took forever for him to finally realize what was going on. The demon couldn't believe himself at all and there was lots of denying, but eventually he settled on the truth.

And there was no going back. Once he figured himself out, he figured the boy out and wondered if he had a chance. He was about to announce what he was thinking when he found him, his boy with another.

Then it dawned on him how selfish he had been. He couldn't expect to turn the child down once with that girl and then still expect him to feel the same. He had obviously found someone else that could fill the gap in his emotions and it seemed to be coming along quite well.

The demon wanted to kill the "partner", but he was under contract. And a demon never broke his aesthetic. He just gave up and decided that his mother was right when she said love wasn't real and if it was it only hurt. He wasn't going to ignore the soul, but for now he just had to painfully wait and act as though everything was alright.

It felt like daggers pierced him every time his thoughts wandered to that one boy.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive, the boy had truly broken Sebastian Michaelis, the demon's heart.

* * *

Was that a recap of all that just happened?

I hope it wasn't a totally bad story, cause it took 1 ½ hours to write

Review please…I really need reviews on this chapter!


End file.
